Reunited
by 702064
Summary: Sequel to A Cruel Ending. Edward's life five years after.


-Edward's POV-

Death, death was what I faced now. Sure, I loved my kids, and my wife, but all I wanted was my true love back. A day didn't pass when I thought about her.

I missed her so much, but I had made her a promise. I would live my life for her, in memory of her.

_Bella, my sweet, sweet love. _

"What's wrong Daddy?" Bella asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Come on, let's go get some ice cream." I hoisted her into my arms, and then walked to the ice cream stand.

"What can I do for you today, sir?"

"One chocolate ice cream cone please."

We got the ice cream and walked back home. I unlocked the door, and watched TV with Bella. My wife, Jen, soon came home.

"How was your day off with Bella?"

"It was great. I forgot how fun it is to spend times with our kids alone."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I have to go back to the hospital. They're short of doctors this coming week. Why?"

"I have a meeting early tomorrow morning. Do you think you could watch Bella?"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning to go in until around noon."

"That's great. Thanks honey." We hugged, and kissed, but it didn't seem real. I only wanted one person.

After thirty years, I would have thought by now that I would have moved on. It still hurt to think about her, but I was used to that part, at least. Jen always got mad whenever I brought up Bella. We weren't on the best terms usually.

_I was in the middle of a grocery store, only I was Bella. There was some strange guy following me, and I was very frightened. I kept trying to lose him by going in random aisles, but no matter how fast I went he got closer and closer. Soon, he came up to me, and pulled out his gun. He shot me four times in the gut. Nobody helped me; nobody even turned and looked at me. Edward came up to me, right when my vision was starting to fade. "Hold on, Love. Please, don't leave me here all alone."_

"_I'm sorry," I replied. A bright light appeared above me. I seemed to be drifting upwards. _

"_Bella, no!" he cried. "I love you Bella. Bella! Don't leave me!" He started sobbing._

I woke up startled. I was sweaty, and tears were on my face. "No," I whispered. I couldn't believe I hadn't been immune to that dream yet.

I got up, and started making breakfast for myself. I looked at my watch and caught the date. It was September 13. Five years since she had died.

I sighed. I walked back into my room, and kissed my wife goodbye. She mumbled incoherently.

"I have something important to do in half an hour. I need to go. I'll be back in the afternoon." She mumbled again, and went back to sleep. I went into Bella's room.

"Honey, I'm leaving now. I'll be back later, okay?" She nodded, kissed me, and hugged my neck.

I stopped off at the florist and bought red roses. I walked to the Chicago's cemetery to find my Love's grave. I took a deep breath.

I knelt before the grave and placed the roses in front of the grave. "Happy Birthday, Bella," I whispered. I felt a particular presence whenever I visited her. I liked to think that she was here with me.

A few minutes went by when I was completely silent. I thought about the one time I talked about death with Bella. Ironically it was an hour before she died.

"_Edward, when I die, I want you to be happy. If you find someone else you would like to live with; then marry her. I don't want sadness to consume your life because of me."_

_I stared at her with disbelief. How wrong she was. I could never move on. _

"_We'll be together for a long time, Bella" I replied. I took her hand, and grasped it as tightly as I could._

"_Promise me, Edward. I want you to get married and have children. Please do it for me."_

"_I promise."_ And I had fulfilled that promise. I married someone, and had a beautiful daughter. I didn't want all of that though. I wanted to have my Bella in my life. I would everything to have an eternity with her.

"I miss you, Bella. I've fulfilled my promise, but I'm not _happy_. I wish you were here with me to see my beautiful daughter." I sighed.

Eventually, I walked back home, and picked up Bella from our house. I promised her that I would take her to get ice cream.

We exited the ice cream parlor, and took the short cut home. At night this area of Chicago would be teeming with various types of criminals. Two boisterous men came around the corner. My stomach twisted in strange ways. I shifted myself, so I was in between them and my daughter.

"Hey," one of them called loudly. It sounded like he was drunk. "Do you know where the closest bank is?"

"It's along Michigan Avenue," I replied.

"Can you show us on this map?" I let go of Bella's hand, and walked forward. They handed me the map, and suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down just in time to see one of the men to pull out the pocket knife.

"Bella!" I shouted, before she could see I was hurt, hopefully. I think I left something in the ice cream shop. Will you go get it for me?" She nodded, and ran off.

Before the men could even flinch, I punched them in the jaw hard. They stumbled backwards, and fell down knocked out cold.

The adrenaline stopped, and I, too, fell down. I lay panting, doomed to die a slow and painful death. I saw Bella come back, and she gasped. "DADDY!" She screamed.

"Bella," I barely whispered. I couldn't talk. I licked my lips, and tired again.

"Bella, go back to the ice cream parlor. Call Mommy and tell her to come and pick you up. Tell her what happened to me today."

"No, I don't want to leave you, Daddy."

"Go, and be safe, darling. I'll be fine."

"No, I don't want you to leave." She was right. I wanted to see her grow up. I wanted to be there to experience her first day of school. There was so much I wanted to see that I would miss.

"No, darling, I'll always be with you," I replied. I believed it. Hopefully I would be reunited with my Love soon…

"Daddy, please, please don't go!" she pleaded, but I barely heard her. I had this odd numbing sensation. I felt like I was floating.

"Edward," a different, yet painstakingly familiar voice called. It sounded like a welcome. A bright light appeared, and with that my love's face.

"Bella," I replied in recognition. She looked exactly the same way as I left her. I embraced her warm body. It felt nice.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered.

"I've missed you too." She snuggled her head into my neck. It felt…right.

"You have a beautiful daughter." I smiled sadly. I had to leave my daughter behind… Yet, wasn't this what I wanted? Didn't I want to trade everything away for this moment?

"Thank you," I replied. I kissed her passionately. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one saw this moment of happiness. An observer would see a young girl clutching at her still father's body. Life continued as usual.

Edward's life was filled with misery for five years, and he finally gained what he wanted. An eternity with Bella.

_A/N I hope you liked this story. It's somewhat sad, but not as sad as the first one. Please review!_


End file.
